Battlestar Galactica: Warrior's Creed
by Warlord Darnell
Summary: Jericho Fallowway was a Viper pilot. He always knew that the treaty was strange. Afterwards, he flies with Apollo and Starbuck as they make the trip seen in the show.


**BattleStar Galactica: Warrior's Creed**

**Chapter 1: The Day of The Treaty**

Jericho woke up at the regular sound. It was the way every warrior started the day.

He rolled out of his bunk, and back onto his feet. Then he brushed his long black hair out of his eyes. He then made his way to his locker, and got dressed.

Putting on the uniform, he contemplated what current events meant to him.

He knew that the council had opened up peace talks with the Cylons, and that there was supposed to be a treaty.

As a warrior, he figured this might put him out of work. The thought that he wouldn't have to defend against the Cylons took some getting used to.

Strapping up his boots, he made his way out to the mess hall.

There would always be a time where peace happened. However, he knew that the path to peace was one of war. The idea that peace could come from talks was a bit absurd.

As he got in line, he got behind one of his best friends.

"Zach," he called, tapping his friend on the shoulder. "Fancy seeing you here."

Zach turned around. "Jericho!" he cheered.

Both men wrapped themselves in an embrace. They hadn't seen each other in forever.

"Look at you, a warrior now." He commented, noticing Zach's new uniform. "Loggin' any flight hours yet?"

"My first patrol's tomorrow." Zach answered. "I can't believe it."

"Well," Jericho replied "I've gotten transferred to your brother's squadron. I'm due to be back on patrol tomorrow too."

"Wow," Zach commented, moving forward in line. "I hope we're flyin' together."

"I'll show you the ropes when it happens." Jericho replied.

They continued to talk, and when they got their food, they sat down at the table.

"I have to admit," Jericho began "The idea that peace talks opened up between us and the Cylons is something I'm skeptical about. The Cylons hate us, and there's no way they're in their right minds about this. Something's up."

"You really think that man?" Starbuck's voice came from behind.

Jericho turned around to see his squadmate standing behind them with a tray. "You don't mind if I sit here do you?" he asked.

"Go right ahead." Jericho answered "I was just talking to Zach about how fishy the peace talks seem."

"You've always been the skeptic," Starbuck replied, mouth full of food. "You just can't seem to believe a good thing."

"You show me an actual Cylon going to that meeting," he answered "And I'll withdraw my opinion. The fact that they're sending an emissary in their place is a bit fishy. I think they're up to something."

"And now the skeptic states his true reasoning." Starbuck jokingly announced. "He thinks The Cylons are up to something."

"I'm a skeptic for good reason." He defended.

"And here comes his infamous explanation for his reasoning." Starbuck joked, motioning for Zach to pay attention.

"I've been lied to quite a bit over the years," he started.

He noticed Starbuck doing a motion with his hands to mimic his mouth, moving it up and down as he spoke.

"Ever since my father died in combat when I was five, and my mom lied to me about it up until I was twelve, I started to want proof." Jericho monologued. "I've also been lied to about a bunch of little stuff, and even the fact I can't trust a rumor without seeking proof for myself. I also know quite a bit about how things work."

"And thus you have the infamous explanation." Starbuck joked.

"And why do I let you sit here?" Jericho asked.

"Because, I'm your best friend." Starbuck answered "You'd also become bored if I wasn't around."

"True." He replied "but you aren't my best friend. That title belongs to Zach here."

"That is true." Zach seconded "He told me during his birthday party."

"Well, I hope you two are happy then."

With that, he got up, and made his way to put his now empty tray away.

"What's his problem?" Zach asked.

"Just the fact he's a little hurt by the fact he's not my best friend." He answered.

"What does everybody usually do when they're waiting for their assignments?" Zach asked, getting up to put his tray away.

"We usually hang out in our bunkrooms," he explained "I'm told you'll be filling the empty bunk above mine."

"I'm bunking with you!" Zach exclaimed "I can't believe it. I just hope my first flight's gonna be okay."

"You'll be fine." Jericho reassured "Just keep your cool and everything's gonna be okay."

**Later**

Zach was pacing around worriedly, constantly huffing and puffing. Jericho was currently trying to ignore Zach's constant worrying.

This was something the other warriors called "First Flight Patrol Pacing". This usually happened when the warrior is about to go on their first flight patrol.

Jericho didn't seem to care, seeing as he was a bit caught up in his book.

Starbuck entered, and finally talked to Zach.

"What's gotten you so worked up?" The blonde asked, trying to light his cigar.

"It's my first flight patrol." The rookie answered. "I'm just so nervous. I don't want to disappoint my big brother."

"You'll be fine." Jericho replied "He's not that bad of a commander. Just don't worry."

"Easy for you to say." Zach retorted "You've already went on your first patrol."

"And It was okay." He soothed "The first patrol is usually very uneventful. You'll be fine flyin' with me. I'll keep everything good."

"Yeah," Starbuck added "Easy for you to say. I'm flyin' with the Apollo for this one. I honestly have better things to do right now."

With that, Starbuck tried lighting his cigar again, which had gone out.

He was still lighting it when Apollo walked in."

"Jericho," Apollo called "you're flyin' with me and Starbuck on this one."

"Alright." Jericho moaned "I'll be flight ready by the time."

"I don't know about going myself though." Starbuck suggested "I think it's better if Zach goes on this one with you."

"That's a great idea Starbuck." Apollo replied, before turning to face a very nervous Zach "You're flyin' with me and Jericho. I want you two on deck in an hour."

With that, Apollo left the room.

For a moment, Zach just stood there, before cheering "Yaaaa-Hoooo!"

Jericho rolled his eyes, and got back to his book.

"I can't believe I'm flying with my brother!" Zach exclaimed "Can you believe this?"

"I honestly can't." Jericho admitted "I flew my first patrol with some sergeant who always ragged on my flying. I'd much rather have flown with your brother than Colonel Tigh."

"You flew with Tigh?" Starbuck asked "he was on your first patrol?" At this Starbuck kept on laughing.

"I showed him though. I've racked up more kills than he has." Jericho defended "It's amazing how I haven't made captain yet."

Starbuck whispered something to Zach, and they both laughed out loud at it.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"Nothing really." Zach answered

"Whatever." Jericho replied, having lost interest in this. He returned to his book, knowing that there was always a few jokes made about him, most of which weren't worth hearing.

xXx

Inside the cockpit of a Viper. That's where Jericho felt the most natural.

Currently, Jericho was climbing into the cockpit of his. He stepped up on the boarding ladder, and into the seat of the cockpit itself.

He found his helmet, and put it on, before moving to start up the systems.

"This is Jericho Fallowway, starting up for my run." He announced into the com as he put his hands on the joystick.

"This is Galactica control." The voice from the bridge replied "You're go for launch. Rendezvous with Apollo and Zach at point 72 Alfa."

"Roger that." Jericho replied, "Launching."

With that, he started up, and sat back.

The ship accelerated rapidly as it began its course out of the launch tube. It seemed to go at a speed almost impossible to see with the naked eye.

Within thirty, he was accelerating into space, having left the Galactica. He banked a turn to the left, and accelerated to cruising speed.

"Hey Jer!" Apollo's voice came in through the com "Look behind you."

With that, he turned his head, to see two more Viper's behind him.

"Let's do this thing by the numbers." Apollo announced "We're going to do a sweep around the fleet, take a look at that storm on the end, and head home."

"Roger that." Jericho acknowledged.

"Sure tThing." Zach added.

With that, they flew around the fleet, all fourty-seven BattleStars included.

Soon, it came time for the second part.

"Hey Jer," Apollo called "Pull towards the back. Let's do a cloud-vee for this thing."

"Gotcha." He replied, and decelerated, before pulling into formation. "Any reason why sir?"

"We've got three fighters," Apollo replied, "Why not make the most of it."

With that, they flew forward into the dust cloud.

At this, Jericho noticed his scanners started going crazy, bugging out on him.

"I'm getting interference on my scanner." He announced "How about you guys?"

"Copy that." Apollo called.

"Same here guys." Zach added.

"Guess we'll have to DLS it." Jericho suggested, looking around "If only there was something to see."

For a few brief moments, there was silence, before Zach called out on the com

"We've got a Cylon tanker! Two o'clock." He called.

"Hang on," Jericho replied, taking a look.

At first, there was nothing. Then he saw it.

A Cylon tanker is a long cigar-shaped craft, with a visible bridge in the front, a large quartet of engines in the back, and sections interchangeably empty along it's sides.

However, a tanker was not supposed to be this far from Cylon, their home planet.

"I wonder what it's doing all the way out here." Jericho admitted "I doubt it's derelict."

"It's not derelict." Apollo clarified "It's in a fleet up ahead!"

With that, he looked straight ahead through the thinning clouds.

He could see dozens of Cylon tankers, all flying in formation up ahead. The reason for that was shown by the hundreds of Cylon fighters, all flying in a massive formation.

"We've got to warn the fleet!" Zach announced.

"Let's turn back then." Apollo commanded "turn back, and do not engage."

"Roger that." Jericho confirmed.

With that, they started to bank a turn to change direction. However, it appeared that the Cylon's noticed them, and started to follow, and fire upon them.

"Try to outrun 'em" Apollo suggested, as they accelerated away.

It seemed now that the scanners were working somewhat, fact apparent by the short-range blips that followed the three of them.

They continued going their way, when the Cylon fighters started to close in, and fire.

A salvo of fire was loosed in their direction.

Jericho did a barrel roll instinctively, dodging most of the salvo.

Jericho noticed that Zach had been hit partially, and was starting to fall behind.

"Fire up turbo." Apollo commanded "Let's get out of here."

"I can't!" Zach replied "I've lost two of my engines, just go on without me."

"We're not leaving you behind." Jericho exclaimed.

"We can still make it." Apollo lied, almost trying to convince himself as well as Zach.

"Just go on without me." Zach repeated "You've got to warn the fleet." Zach paused before adding "I'll hold them off."

Jericho was in shock at this.

Apollo answered "Jericho, switch to turbo boost on three."

"Yes sir." He replied, putting his finger on the button.

"One.." Apollo called "…two….three. switch to turbo."

"Yes sir." Jericho answered, pressing down on the button.

Both of their viper's accelerated forward, flying through the cloud within seconds.

Out of the corner of his eye, Jericho swore he saw Zach wave goodbye.


End file.
